


In His Place

by qwerty



Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you don't know can't hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 bodyswap. Written during hiatus between S4 and S5, when adult!Mordred was just a vague notion in everyone's minds. :)

Arthur doesn't react when Merlin bursts into his room breathlessly, glancing left and right to see if anyone is about - if Mordred is here. It's almost as if he hasn't noticed Merlin's frantic intrusion.

Then he sees - Mordred is here, in Arthur's room, in Arthur's bed, and the look on Arthur's face - his gaze fixed on Mordred's - is wondering, amazed. Filled with a hope and joy that made Merlin's heart wrench painfully in his chest. Mordred is... riding Arthur, in his stolen body, eyes closed and determined, moaning in bliss with each downward thrust driving Arthur's cock deep into his body. Merlin would never have dared _dream_ like this, and seeing himself rock up and down on Arthur, while Arthur pants and gently strokes his sides, murmuring softly...

"Arthur," he breathes, and can't think of anything to say.

Arthur stiffens and freezes. "Mordred! What are you - get out!" He twists to grab and throw a pillow, and Mordred turns and grins at him, victorious.


End file.
